If Only For A Few Seconds
by WickedGame
Summary: F&F:TD  HanSean. Rated MA for slash content. Han usually takes it when and where he can get it, but tonight he just wants to watch Sean. Ficlet. One shot only.


Title: If For Only A Few Seconds

Author: WickedGame

Genre: PWP

Fandom: Fast & the Furious: Tokyo Drift

Pairing: Han/Sean

Rating: R/MA

Warnings: masturbation, voyeurism, foul language, yaoi

Notes: Thanks to ToxicTattoo for looking this over for me!

Han likes to watch Sean work: the concentration on his face as he practices his drifting, the fierce joy in his eyes when he races a strip, the look in his eyes when he wants something and will do anything to get it. Han likes the sight of his hands, rough and callused, as they tweak a nut here or adjust a bolt there. He likes the way Sean's ass looks as it's bent over the grill, his slim arms reaching down for the fan or whatever other part he's working on right now.

Then there were the jeans. Those Levi's jeans on those toned legs, reaching down to the ground and making Sean seem more solid than he really is. Han knows how easy Sean is to knock from his feet with a smile or a kiss...

Han likes it all. Likes to watch it all. And he sees it all too. He's never been one to discount someone just because they had a dick or not. Nah, he's too philosophical for that. Sex isn't love, it's just sex; and Sean knows that just as much as Han, likes it just as much as Han. And if Han wanted it tonight (like they had done it many a night before) he could get it.

But tonight Han just wants to watch.

"Sean."

Sean's head turns even as he stays bent over the shining engine. "Yeah?"

"I want to watch you," Han says simply as he takes another long drink of beer.

"Watch me what?" Sean's curiosity is piqued, and he tilts his head and smiles.

That damned gorgeous smile.

"Figure it out. I want to watch you," Han crosses his legs and leans back, his eyes trained on Sean.

Sean stands upright and then bends backwards, stretching his arms over his head. Han knows, even from here, that the dirty grey t-shirt that Sean is wearing has ridden up in front even as his jeans have dipped down, exposing a wide strip of his muscled torso. Han wants Sean to turn around, sit on the car, and show him what he wants to see.

"Turn around," Han instructs, because Sean is going too slow for his tastes. "Turn around and touch yourself."

Sean laughs softly and turns around, his arms spread wide. He sits half on the car with one foot on the ground and unbuttons his pants.

"You're a real pervert Han, do you know that?" But even as it seems that his mouth wants to resist his hands are moving anyway, splitting denim and revealing white cotton. A hand dives inside the opening and draws out a half-hard cock with light brown hairs clinging to the base.

Sean runs his fingers up and down his shaft and hisses softly as his middle finger teases the bottom side of his head. He rubs it softly and bites his lower lip. His thumb rubs in circles and then he's squeezing his cock inside his fist, sliding his hand up and down as he hangs onto the car with his free hand.

"This is easier with something to think about, you know," Sean says rhetorically, but Han doesn't answer. His own dick is hard inside his slacks, fighting for control over his overheated brain.

Sean's head lolls on his shoulders, grunting as he pumps harder and harder. His hand moves faster as the shaft grows thick and purple. Han stares at Sean's face, loving how his eyes can't stay open anymore and how his breath is coming out in harsh pants. If Han were in any other kind of mood he might have even asked Sean to come closer but this distance was good, the car making a sublime frame behind Sean as his hips start to buck violently into his hand right before his semen shoots out and hits the garage floor, the pure white tainted by the oil and coolant that made up the cement's tableau.

Sean wipes his hands on his work rag and tucks himself back in. He gives Han a smile and says offhandedly: "Was it good for you?"

Han laughs and stands, not caring if Sean can see how hard he is but noting the confused look on Sean's face. The walk over to Sean is short, and Han wraps his hand around the back of Sean's warm neck and smiles. "It was good, but I think I'm going to retire for the night now."

Sean's head tilts to the side. "What the hell was that?"

Han laughs lightly. "You move so fast, Sean. Just this once I wanted to watch you. Is that so bad?"

Sean zips himself back up and gives Han a tired smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to..."

Han shakes his head and takes a step back, his erection still obvious inside his pants. "No thanks. Not tonight. I think I'm going to go back to my bed and think of this instead."

Sean's already got his back turned and is working on the engine again as Han takes one last look before he leaves.

Another night he may have taken advantage of the situation. Another night and he may have fucked Sean over the hood of that Evo. But tonight watching was enough.

-The End-


End file.
